Arashi
by Yami Roojii
Summary: Seto and Joey get stuck in a creepy old hotel in the middle of nowhere. There's something in the attic and it wants them. Why? Read to find out. Rated for language and gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is our first non-humour story. I've come to an understanding with my Yami. I'll let her write some horror stuff as long as she keeps it under MA and stops leaving road kill under my bed.

**Yay, I finally get to write some stuff! Watch out literary world, here I come!**

Calm down, don't wet yourself. I've got to wear these pants too!

* * *

"I will never forgive you for this Wheeler" Seto snarled as he trudged along the deserted road in the middle of the night in the pouring rain.

"How da hell is dis my fault" Joey yelled back, struggling to keep up.

"If you and you're idiot friends hadn't insisted that I come to midget mans stupid birthday party I wouldn't be with you!" Seto hissed menacingly.

"Oh shut up Kaiba, I know ya had fun really" Joey smiled.

"I did not have fun!" Seto yelled spinning around to face Joey.

"Liar" Joey smirked.

Growling, Seto grabbed the front of Joey's jacket and pulled him close. "Get this through you're thick head" he spat in his face "I…did…not…have…FUN!". Snarling one last time he threw Joey away from him and stormed off down the road.

Wiping the spit and rain off his face, Joey ran to catch up. "Look, I didn't want ya t' come" Joey panted, jogging to keep up "It was Yugi who wanted t' try and befriend ya, I told im it was a waste a time but he wouldn't listen".

"Humph…It's still you're fault we're stuck in the middle of nowhere" Seto sulked.

"Hey it was da cars fault not mine" Joey pointed out.

"Yeah but who's crappy car was it?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Er…mine" Joey answered sheepishly.

"Exactly, it's your fault because you haven't had that car checked for months and it was so obviously unwell" Seto said smugly.

"Yeah well if it was so obvious why'd ya get in it?" Joey smirked back.

Seto just growled and sped up again.

Twenty minutes later Joey grabbed Seto's arm and said he could see headlights coming towards them.

They both walked to the edge of the road and Joey stuck out his thumb. They both sighed in relief as the car pulled up beside them.

"Where ya headed?" the guy in the car asked after he'd wound down the window.

"The nearest town" Seto answered through chattering teeth.

"Alright hop in" the guy said.

"Oh god thank you" Joey whimpered as he opened the back door.

The guy pulled away from the side of the road and they drove in silence for a couple of miles.

"So what were you guys doin' out in the middle of nowhere halfway through a storm?" the guy asked laughing softly.

"My car broke down" Joey explained "neither of us has a phone and we had no idea where we were".

"Headin' home from one of your wild teenage parties were ya?" the guy chuckled.

Seto made a snorting noise and looked out the window.

"Just a friends birthday party" Joey smiled.

An hour later they were still driving through the dark countryside.

"Eh, how long till we reach a village?" Joey asked hesitantly.

The guy just laughed softly in a menacing way.

"Stop the car" Seto said sharply.

"I don't think so laddy" the guy said coldly.

"Why?" Joey whimpered.

"Some friends of mine would like to meet you" he replied.

"What friends?" Joey asked shakily.

"Oh just some guys I know in the organ trade" he grinned evilly.

"This is your last chance, stop the car" Seto said calmly.

The guy chuckled again. "And why would I want to do that?" he laughed.

"Because if you don't" Seto said angrily, pulling a handgun from an inside pocket of his trench coat "I will blow your brains out".

The guy looked startled for a moment then smiled again. "You won't shoot me, I'm driving, you ain't that stupid".

"There isn't anything more than two feet tall for miles, what the hell are we going to crash into?" Seto asked flatly.

The guy looked worried again. "Alright kid, I'll let ya out" he surrendered. Growling angrily he pulled over at the side of the road.

Joey immediately jumped out of the car. Seto followed much more slowly. Leaving the door open he walked round to the front of the car.

"Get out" he said, pointing the gun at the guy through the windscreen.

The guy got out of the car, swearing under his breath.

"Get back in Wheeler" Seto ordered. Joey got into the passenger seat.

"I won't forget this, I know who you are, you have no idea how much you're going to regret this" the guy snarled.

Seto stared at him coldly for a moment then raised the gun again and shot him three times in the chest. Putting the gun back inside his coat he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Why da hell did ya do dat?" Joey squeaked, staring at Seto with wide eyes.

"You heard him, he would have come after me and I couldn't risk him hurting Mokuba, I had to do it Wheeler" Seto answered with forced patience.

Joey just whimpered and put his head in his hands.

Sighing, Seto pulled the car out into the road and stepped on the gas.

It took only twenty minutes for the car to break down.

While Joey jumped around in front of the car swearing at it and kicking the smoking bonnet Seto wandered into a field trying to find some sign of human habitation.

"There has to be a farm house or something around here" he growled, walking back over to the car.

"I'm gonna die" Joey groaned "I'm gonna die, cold, hungry and alone".

"Hey" Seto snapped "It's the middle of winter so you're bound to be cold, you're always hungry and do I not exist anymore!".

"Kaiba, bein' wit you is exactly like bein' alone" Joey grumbled angrily.

"Come on" Seto sighed, walking off down the road.

* * *

**Please review. As my Hikari mentioned earlier this is our first attempt at non-humour and I'd love to know if you think it's any good or if you have any ideas for improvement. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and shoot seagulls in celebration of publishing my first chapter. **

Don't worry all you animal lovers out there, I won't let her shoot anything (except maybe Tea if we happen to come across her…)

**What an excellent idea mushi, I didn't know you had it in you**

DON'T call me that!


	2. Chapter 2

"How much countryside is dere!" Joey whined half an hour later.

It took a lot of willpower to stop Seto's hand wandering to the gun in his pocket. "Wheeler, moaning continuously is not going to help our situation" he hissed.

"It makes me feel better" Joey said looking down at his walking feet.

"Wheeler" Seto said quietly.

"Yeah" Joey said, looking over at him and tripping over his own feet.

"Can you ride a horse?" Seto asked once Joey had picked himself up.

"Never tried" he answered "why?".

"There are horses in that field" Seto said, pointing.

"No Kaiba, we are not gonna steal somebody's pets" Joey said quickly.

"Shut up Wheeler, I'm going to do it with or without you".

Turning away from Joey, Seto jumped over a low fence and walked towards a grazing horse. Joey hesitated then followed him, not wanting to be left alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Well" Seto said once Joey had caught up "Looks like there's only one horse, you'll have to sit behind me".

Joey groaned then pulled himself up behind the now seated Seto.

"Feels weird without a saddle" Seto grumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Please don't move like that" Joey said quickly, pulling a face. Seto went slightly pink and stopped wriggling.

With a gentle prod from Seto's heel the horse walked towards the road.

After an hour and a half they reached a small village on a hill.

Seto steered the horse into a parking space in the gravel car park of a small two-story hotel right at the top of the hill.

"Nice parking" Joey sniggered as Seto tied the rope he had been using as reigns to a wooden pole.

Though the hotel looked small and charming on the outside, the inside was far from it.

The lighting was so low that you couldn't see into the dark corners of the lobby, which seemed far larger than was possible. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. The wallpaper was dull and stained with damp patches at the top. The blue carpet was ancient and stained.

Joey was studying a deep red stain by his left foot when the hostess appeared behind the counter, seemingly from nowhere.

"Can I help you boys?" the old woman croaked.

"We want two rooms for the night" Seto told her impatiently.

"Please" Joey added.

"Of course" she smiled, showing the many gaps in her teeth "rooms are twenty seven pounds fifty a night".

Seto pulled out his wallet and handed her two fifty-pound notes. After she had given him his change she beckoned for them to follow her and led them up a wide, dusty old staircase.

"You're rooms are at the end of the hall opposite each other" she told them, handing over the keys to Seto and pointing down the right hand corridor which was so long that the end was not visible.

"Tanks" Joey smiled, jogging to keep up with Seto who had already stalked off.

The corridor was even longer than it first seemed. They passed many doors and paintings before they reached their rooms.

"Ok, dat is da creepiest ting I have ever seen" Joey shuddered, pointing to a painting of a bloated clown holding up a bloody head.

"You've obviously never seen a mirror then" Seto smiled evilly.

Frowning, Joey grabbed his key from his smirking companion.

The keys were old and large, just like the rusty locks. It took quite a lot of straining to get the doors open.

The rooms were just as gloomy as the rest of the hotel. The beds were huge four posters with dusty old black drapes. The curtains were huge like the window and extremely heavy looking. There were several paintings on the walls.

Walking over to the window Joey could see that the view was of the side of the hill opposite to the side they had climbed up to the hotel. There appeared to be a cemetery down this side of the hill. Beyond that was endless misty countryside.

Shivering slightly he crawled into his bed. Once he was settled he glanced up at the clock on the wall at the end of his bed. It was twenty past one in the morning.

He couldn't help but notice that there was another clown picture directly below the clock. This one was pulling the spine from the body of a young man with blonde hair.

The drapes around the bed were snapped shut pretty quickly.

As he was drifting off it occurred to him that he probably should have asked if he could use a phone to call his dad. _Oh well_ he thought sleepily _I'll ask in the morning_.

* * *

You're not going to make this too gory are you?

**No, don't worry, I remember our agreement. I'll keep it at M maximum. **

Good girl.

**You're gonna pay for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seto wasn't as bothered by the creepy room as Joey.

He thought of asking for a phone a lot quicker than Joey did too.

Sighing because he should have thought of it earlier he got up and left his room. The old woman was nowhere to be seen when he reached the lobby again.

"Hello" he called, ringing the old brass bell on the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" a croaky English voice asked from behind him.

Whirling around, his eyes wide with surprise, Seto was faced with what looked like a hump-backed dwarf with way too much ear hair.

"Can I help you sir?" it asked again.

"Uh, do you have a phone?" Seto asked, trying not to stare.

"We do sir but I'm afraid that it is not operational at the moment" the dwarf apologised.

"Oh, uh, what's wrong with it?" Seto inquired.

"The phone lines are down for the whole village, we believe it has something to do with the storm" the dwarf replied.

Slightly annoyed, Seto returned to his room. As he struggled to open his door again he could hear Joey snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

The moment he thought that he wished that he hadn't, remembering the graveyard below his window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when the noise woke Joey from his dreams of girls and hamburgers.

It was a weird noise that kept fading in and out of hearing and changing from sobbing to hysterical laughter.

His mind wandered to the picture below his clock and he started to shake again.

The noise seemed to be getting louder each time it came back and the temperature in the room was definitely dropping.

Whimpering like a small dog he leaped out of his bed and ran across the room.

Seto was not very happy to be woken up by Joey hammering on his door.

"What!" he snapped angrily after he'd wrenched open the door.

"I…I heard noises" Joey whimpered, looking slightly embarrassed "can I stay in here for a little while?"

"No" Seto said flatly, starting to shut the door.

"Please" Joey begged "I'm really scared".

Guessing that he wasn't going to go away until he got what he wanted Seto sighed in frustration then moved out of the way.

"Tank you" Joey said gratefully, scuttling into the room.

"What kind of noises did you hear?" Seto asked once Joey was settled in an old armchair in the corner.

"Like…crying and then laughing" he replied miserably "and den da room got really cold".

"Wheeler you idiot" Seto snapped "there are perfectly rational explanations for both of those things, someone obviously had a T.V on in the room next to yours and, in case you haven't noticed, there is a storm raging outside so it's bound to get cold!".

Joey thought about this for a moment and then decided that Seto must be right. The fading could easily have been the storm messing with the TV's reception.

Now that he wasn't alone it seemed ridiculous and he felt really stupid.

Laughing nervously at Seto's angry face he got up and scooted back to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the storm was so bad that it still looked like night outside.

"There's no way we can go out in dat" Joey sighed, glancing out of the window in the dining room.

"Uh, Wheeler" Seto suddenly said, looking worried.

"Yeah" Joey grunted.

"Do you think that horse is ok out there?" Seto asked quietly.

"Oh my god I totally forgot" Joey yelped "It's probably half dead by now!".

"Not to worry sir" an English voice said from behind them "your horse was put in the stables last night".

"Will you stop doing that!" Seto yelled at the dwarf, clutching his chest.

"Wow a hobbit" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Ah yes, very good sir" the dwarf smiled patiently.

"Well dearies, it looks like you're going to be with us for a while then" the hostess said cheerily as she served them breakfast a little while later.

"Hn, I don't suppose you know how long this storms going to last do you?" Seto grumbled.

"The weather man on the radio said that it wouldn't be over for at least three days" she sighed "now don't you worry, I won't charge you to stay here while the storms on" she added cheerfully.

"Hey, tanks Mrs…uh" Joey stammered.

"Mrs Jenkins dear" she smiled.

"Tanks Mrs Jenkins" Joey grinned as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"I really hope this storm doesn't last long" Seto said miserably, poking at a burnt bit of bacon with his fork.

There wasn't much to do in the musty old hotel. That's why, at one o'clock that afternoon, Seto was trying to teach Joey how to play chess.

"So…how do da prawns move again?" Joey asked thirty seconds after Seto had finished explaining the rules for the fifth time.

"PAWNS! They're called fucking pawns! Do they look like tiny pink sea creatures to you, you ass!" Seto shouted, his patience snapping with an almost audible twang.

"Uh, no" Joey whispered, staring down at the chess piece that Seto was holding two inches from his face with a shaking hand.

"They move forward one square at a time" Seto said, quickly regaining his cool.

Half an hour later the only pieces Joey had left were his king and his queen. Seto had only lost one pawn, and he'd let Joey take that just to see what would happen.

"Why don't we go and explore?" Joey suggested once Seto had beaten him ten seconds later.

"What are you, five?" Seto snapped.

"Oh come on, dere's nothing else t' do" Joey begged.

"Wheeler, if you want to 'go and explore' why don't you just go?" Seto sighed, putting his head in his folded arms.

"Fine, I was just tryin t' be friendly" Joey sulked.

Seto lifted his head and watched him walk away towards the stairs.

"What's troubling you dearie?" Mrs Jenkins asked gently, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing" Seto snapped.

"Hmm, well I think that there is something wrong. Did you have an argument with your friend?" she asked softly.

"He's not my friend" Seto growled.

"But why not, he seems to like you" she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he snatched his arm back and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey couldn't sleep that night due to the banging of the window and the creaking of the floorboards outside his room.

He assumed that the dwarf was roaming the halls.

It was when he was finally drifting off that he first heard the voice.

"Jooooeyyyyy" it whispered, barely audible over the howling wind.

"What?" Joey grumbled sleepily.

"Joooey" it called again.

Joey opened his mouth to yell what again then realised what was going on. He sat up so fast that his vision went black for a few seconds.

"H…hello?" he called in a tiny, shaky voice.

"Jooeyyy, I've been waiting for you" the voice said in what Joey could now hear was a woman's voice.

"Wh…where da hell are you?" he whimpered, pulling the sheets up to his face.

"I'm in the attic, please come to me Joey" she called softly.

"No way! I've seen dis movie. I come up to da attic and you eat my skin or somethin" he squeaked.

"Come to me Joey" she continued.

"No" he said firmly.

The word had hardly left his lips when an ear splitting shriek filled the room.

"YOU WILL COME TO ME!" the voice insisted in a booming voice that drowned out the storm "YOU WILL COME TO ME WHETHER YOU ARE WILLING OR NOT!".

Screaming like a little girl he jumped out of his bed and ran across the hall to Seto's room again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the love of god, what!" Seto yelled, almost pulling the door off its hinges in his anger.

Joey had been pounding on his door for the last five minutes, he'd been trying to ignore it but his rage had gotten the better of him.

"I'm scared" Joey cried, throwing himself onto Seto.

"Get off me mutt!" he hissed in Joey's ear.

Joey released him slowly and stood in front of him shaking.

"I suppose you heard noises again" Seto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it spoke t' me dis time" Joey said shakily.

"And what did it say?" Seto sighed impatiently "'run across the hall and kick the door down'?"

"No, it was dis woman's voice and she kept sayin 'come to me Joey'" he replied, looking back at his door nervously.

"Are you sure you weren't just having a hormone induced fantasy dream Wheeler?" Seto frowned.

"Yes I'm sure! She started yellin at me, it was really scary!" Joey snapped defensively.

"Ok, now, why did you come to me?" Seto asked calmly, his right eye twitching slightly.

"I don't wanna be alone" Joey whined in response.

"Fine, you can curl up at the end of my bed like the dog you are" Seto cackled evilly.

"Ok" Joey said quietly.

Seto stared at him with his mouth open for a moment then moved out of the way to let him in.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Joey found it very difficult to sit down due to the bruises all up his back and on his rear.

Seto had been kicking him in his sleep all night.

"You have really boney feet y'know" He grumbled, lowering himself gingerly into the seat opposite Seto.

"You just have a soft spine Wheeler" Seto snapped, completely ignoring the burnt mess that Mrs Jenkins had put in front of him a moment before.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay in dis creepy place" Joey said miserably, lowering his head onto his folded arms.

"Feel free to go out in the storm, I don't mind being alone" Seto grinned evilly.

"Yo, Mrs J" Joey called the next time he saw the hostess.

"Yes dear" she smiled, walking over and sitting down next to Seto.

"I was just wonderin'" he said casually over the sound of Seto moving his chair "where are all da other guests?".

"There aren't any other guests dear" she replied, standing up to leave, "now if there's nothing else I have some business to see to".

"So how do you explain all dose noises I've been hearin' if dere are no other guests" Joey hissed at Seto as Mrs Jenkins left the dining room.

Seto gave him one of his iciest stares then stood up and left.

The truth was he was scared.

While Joey had been sleeping last night the voice had spoken to him. Pleaded with him to go to the attic.

He would never tell Joey this because that would mean he'd have to admit he was wrong.

Pausing outside his room he looked down the corridor towards the attic door at the other end.

Clenching his fists in resolve he started to walk towards it. He refused to let this…thing scare him any longer.

He'd go up to the attic, there would be nothing there and he could relax.

Well, as much as you can with Wheeler the Wonder Mutt lurking around.

* * *

I've just realised the chapters are shrinking, I'll make sure the next one is longer. 

**Bugger off.**

If you don't make it longer I'll take over this story, do you want that?

**Ra, no. I've been looking forward to writing the really nasty chapters for ages!**

Then do as you're told.

**Alright, alright. **


End file.
